


The Hysteria

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Content House, Content House AU, Dating Scandal, Drunk characters, Drunk fights, Fights, Fist Fights, Harems, House Party, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Polyamory, Scandal, Substance Abuse, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaping, bruh, idiot, idk what tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: Bokuto (Heavylikeachevy4), Kuroo (xKuroo_Tetsur0), and Oikawa (Pretty_Oikxwa1), famous social media influencers, decide to create a content house, they invite Hinata (icanjumpp), and Ushijima (Gay_FarmerWaka). They name themselves The Hysteria. Things start to get out of hand as relationships form, feelings are hurt, scandals arise and police are called. Will The Hysteria survive the drama and keep their followers? (Updated whenever possible)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 61
Kudos: 41





	1. The Beginning of The Hysteria.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the h̶y̶p̶e̶ high house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747871) by [okwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwa/pseuds/okwa). 



It was a normal day for the famous TikTok stars, Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa. They woke up, and being the attractive men they are, made a new, and stupid, dance Tik Tok for their fans, watching the likes and comments reach about 20k in only a few seconds.

Each one of these boys had a following of between 1M, and 1.5M, on their TikTok, YouTube, Instagram, Snapchat, and even Twitch. Bokuto had 1,504,276 Followers, Kuroo had 1,501,851 Followers, and Oikawa had 1,498,872 Followers.

The three boys all knew of each other, but were all currently living in separate countries, despite all originating in Japan. Oikawa was in LA, USA. Kuroo was in Tokyo, Japan. And Bokuto was in London, UK.

Kuroo and Bokuto were old high school friends, they had played Volleyball with each other. Oikawa, on the other hand, had never met the two of them in person.

All three boys were extremely wealthy, due to their successful careers in Social Media Influencing.

The boys soon found out about a group of TikTok stars who created a content house, they called themselves The Hype House. Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa were all good friends over social media, and thought this was a very cool idea, so they began to talk about it.

Volleyball Hotties

8:54

Heavylikeachevy4: Hey, you guys heard about the latest content house yet?

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Yeah, I heard they like feed off each other by collabing constantly.

xKuroo_Testur0: It seems to be going rather well for them, maybe we could try something similar?

Heavylikeachevy4: YEAH!!! A content house would be super fun!!!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: What would we even call ourselves, and shouldn’t we get more members??

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Well, I have a few friends I could ask. We can’t call ourselves the hype house, that’s their name.. What’s a synonym for Hype?

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Cool, excitement, propaganda, lit? 

xKuroo_Tetsur0: So, uh, all of those, sound stupid.

Heavylikeachevy4: What about Hysteria? It sounds cool!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Hysteria kind of sounds like we get high.

Heavylikeachevy4: No! Look up the meaning!

xKuroo_Tetsur0: I like that! What about… The Hysteria!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: I guess, but it still sounds like we get high.

Heavylikeachevy4: No, it doesn’t, you’re just dumb

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Rude

9:17

xKuroo_Tetsur0 changed the group name to The Hysteria.

xKuroo_Tetsur0: I’ll start looking for large homes in Japan.

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Yay, Japan!

Heavylikeachevy4: WOOHOO!!!!


	2. New Members! / Picking a Place.

14:31

xKuroo_Tetsur0 added icanjumpp and Gay_FarmerWaka to The Hysteria.

Heavylikeachevy4: WOAH NO WAY, YOU’RE STILL FRIENDS WITH THE RED-HAIRED WONDER???

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Yes, we’ve been keeping in touch, plus he lives nearby. 

Pretty_Oikxwa1: You do know why they call him Red-Haired Wonder, correct?

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Yep-

Heavylikeachevy4: No, why?

Gay_FarmerWaka: It’s because he’s a wonder in bed.

icanjumpp: hehe ^^ 

Gay_FarmerWaka: Thank you for inviting me into your content group, despite my small following of 20k. 

icanjumpp: Yeah!! Thank you!

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Yeah, no biggie. I found a house too, btw. I think you’ll all like it, 

xKuroo_Tetsur0 sent an attachment

Heavylikeachevy4: WOAH!!! I WOULD TOTALLY LIVE THERE!!!!

icanjumpp: Woah! Me too!!

Gay_FarmerWaka: Nice! I’d like to live there!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: I guess it’s…alright… Sure.

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Alright! I’ll put in an offer; it’ll most likely get accepted. Fly down to Japan within the next week, got it? Don’t be late!!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Got it.

Heavylikeachevy4: Yep!


	3. Moving In / Party Time

Oikawa and Bokuto both arrived in Tokyo, Japan within a few days. Kuroo, Ushijima and Hinata waited for them at a coffee shop near the airport. Pulling down their hoods as they entered the shop, Bokuto and Oikawa made a ruckus trying to get the other three’s attention. Hinata jumped up, “Oikawa!! Bokuto!!” He was still as short as they remembered. Oikawa and Bokuto sat down at the booth Hinata was at. 

After a while of talking and laughing, they all made their way to their new home. 

“Woah!! It’s so big and cool!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Wow, It’s actually prettier than in the pictures.” Oikawa said, folding his arms and scaling the building with his eyes. Hinata dragged them all inside, pulling Oikawa and Bokuto away for a tour. Ushijima sat at the kitchen counter, with an open can of beer. Kuroo lied down on a fluffy rug and scrolled through his Instagram feed. 

Once Oikawa, Bokuto and Hinata were back, they all sat next to one another on the couch. Bokuto opened his TikTok and started filming everyone. Bokuto had the highest following of the five, so he made the announcement video. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey!!! I’m here in The Hysteria Home with my friends, Kuroo, Oikawa, Ushijima and Hinata! We’ve started a content house! Make sure you follow all my new roommates tagged below!!” He posted the video after making a few adjustments. 

The five of them made dancing TikToks together, and even skits. They posted selfies and messed around.

Around 18 hours, the boys decided to have a party, just the five of them and some alcohol. I don’t foresee this ending well.


	4. Starting Fights and Making Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains swearing, violence (not super detailed), characters under the influence, slight sexual content and very slight angst. So uh, yeah. Please don't kill me <3

“Woo~” Oikawa stumbled around smiling and laughing, at nothing. Well, at least to everyone else it was nothing. “Kuroo-San~ You look really pretty tonight~ Hehe~” Oikawa slurred, practically throwing himself on Kuroo. Bokuto got a bit jealous, as he wanted to be the one to flirt and possibly hook up with Kuroo. 

He pulled Oikawa away, “Uh-Uh, no. Nope not happening.” “Huhhh?” “Don’t be throwing yourself on Kuroo, you barely know him. You guys just met in person today, I’ve known Kuroo since high school, I should be the one flirting with him and hooking up with him.” Bokuto puffed. “Aww~ Someone’s possessive of his high school sweetheart~” Oikawa teased, leaning in close to Bokuto. “Shut up, you fuckboy!” he pushed Oikawa away, furrowing his brows. 

“Oh? You wanna go? Man-whore~” Oikawa sneered, shoving Bokuto, egging him on. “Hell yeah.” Bokuto cracked his knuckles, “Let’s go, fuckboy.” Oikawa smirked. He threw a punch at Bokuto, Bokuto threw one back. They began wrestling with each other, arguing while pulling hair, breaking skin, kicking and hitting. 

“Guys!!! Stop it!!” Hinata exclaimed, but stayed back, not wanting to get in the middle of it. “Hey! The both of you, knock it off!” Kuroo shouted, loudly and sternly. The boys stopped pulling hair and scratching each other, separating, as Kuroo’s serious tone frightened them. Kuroo pulled Oikawa away. “You can’t be egging him on like that, if you keep doing that, he’ll end up leaving the house and cutting everyone here off.” Kuroo said, rubbing Oikawa’s arm in an attempt to calm him. Ushijima moved Bokuto away from them, “Hey knock it—Where are you going?!” Bokuto shoved Ushijima away, running in and ramming Oikawa into Kuroo, causing the two of them to fall to the ground, Oikawa on top of Kuroo. 

At first he was pissed, then he looked at Oikawa’s surprised and flustered face. Kuroo chuckled, “You’re kind of pretty too, aren’t you?” “Pfff- Nooo~” Oikawa got real close to Kuroo’s face, smiling and looking him in the eyes. Bokuto messed up and made it worse for himself. Kuroo groaned, then sighed, giving in to Oikawa’s drunken charms. “Screw it.” Kuroo kissed Oikawa, deeply. Oikawa kissed back, giggling in between kisses. “Dammit!” Bokuto blurted. Hinata sat on Ushijima’s lap, faces close, making eye contact, quiet. Bokuto knew they were about to make out as well. He stormed off, up to his room, as he was beyond pissed.


	5. Hookup Scandal and Lost Trust

Later the same night, Bokuto snuck down to Kuroo’s room. He snuck in and saw he and Oikawa sleeping together. From what he could see, they weren’t wearing any clothing under the covers. He snapped a picture, making it look like a selfie, and posted it on Oikawa’s social media with the tag, Drunk Hookup! What a night! Bokuto went back to his room and fell asleep. 

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of Kuroo and Oikawa shouting. He made his way to the living room only to see them arguing. “I swear to god I didn’t post a thing!!” Oikawa shouted, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes. “Oh my god! Stop fucking lying!! Since you posted that picture, all anyone is talking about is how disgusting we are!” “Why does it matter if we lost a few followers over it anyways?!!” “It doesn’t. What matters is that I’ve lost trust in you.” Kuroo pushed Oikawa out of his way and walked off. “K-Kuroo…” Oikawa sniffed back tears and ran to his own room, obviously about to start sobbing. 

Bokuto felt a bit guilty, so he put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, “Hey…” Oikawa pushed him away, turning around, tears rolling down his cheeks, nose running and a hurt facial expression. “Don’t touch me. It’s your fault. You posted the picture! I wish I’d never met you!” Oikawa wiped his nose and started walking away. “Oikawa wait-“ “No! Leave me alone, I don’t want anything to do with you. You selfish whore…” He really did walk away this time. 

Bokuto sighed, walking to Kuroo’s room and sitting on his bed. “Hey, I’m sorry about what happened with you two…” Bokuto said, quietly. Kuroo pulled Bokuto into his lap and held him close, burrowing in his neck. “It’s alright… It wasn’t your fault.” Bokuto soaked up the warm and comforting feeling of Kuroo’s arms being around him. They fell asleep together.


	6. INTERMISSION: Shouyou's Guide To Regaining Lost Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou’s Intermission (yes it ties into the story), As a professional liar, Shouyou Hinata guides you in how to regain the trust of someone you hurt, whilst keeping dirty secrets.

Hi there!! I’m Shouyou Hinata! Welcome to my story Intermission! Today I’ll be giving you my professional guide to regaining trust after you’ve lied and/or hurt someone and/or messed up! I’m talking to you, Bokuto. Anyways, here we go!

Step One  
Make sure you give them space and time. The best remedy for hurt feelings is time and space. If you hurt someone, don’t apologize immediately and DO NOT hook up with anyone whilst you are away. This could make everything 10x worse. 

Step Two-In-a-half [If messed up, and don’t want to do it again]  
Apologize, genuinely. It’s better to do this in person and not over a text or a phone call. If an in-person apology is unavailable, try a face-to-face call. Take responsibility for what you have done, and make sure they know you are truly sorry. If they are still skeptical, show them there is no reason to be. Don’t make a huge deal out of it but show them you’re not going to mess up again.

Step Two-In-a-half [If messed up and caught, but would 100% do it again]  
Same steps as above, just that you’re not genuine. Make them believe you are, but make sure you know that you’re not. 

Step Three  
Apology gift. This could be anywhere from, a romantic date, a small but valuable gift, a romantic getaway to just a night of pizza and movies. Be sweet, and don’t bring up what you had messed up about, unless your s/o brings it up and would like to talk about it. 

Step Four  
There is no step four! But, if this doesn’t work, sorry man, you kinda suck. Hehe!

Thank you for reading my Intermission! Enjoy the rest of The Hysteria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this most likely doesn’t work, this was just made because I was confused at how to do the next chapter right after chapter 5. I’m the worst liar ever, do NOT listen to me.  
> ~ ~ ~ fluffyEin ~ ~ ~


	7. Woah, Woah, Woah. What?!

The Hysteria

11:26

icanjumpp: Ushijima and I are taking Oikawa out for brunch, be home later!

Heavylikeachevy4: k

Seen by xKuroo_Tetsur0, Gay_FarmerWaka, Pretty_Oikxwa1, icanjumpp

“So… we have the house to ourselves today.” Bokuto broke the silence that was between he and Kuroo. Kuroo nodded, “Mhm…” He was quiet because he was still upset. “Hey… If there’s anything I can do to cheer you up, let me know…I’m here, and not going anywhere…” Bokuto played with Kuroo’s messy, bed-head hair. “Right now,…I…” Kuroo held onto Bokuto tightly, “Right now I really just want someone to hold…and..” he got quiet, “…kiss.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “K-Kiss?...” “Yeah…” Bokuto turned himself around and put his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks. “Your wish,” Bokuto paused and leaned in close to Kuroo, “Is my command.” Before Kuroo could respond, Bokuto pressed his lips against Kuroo’s. The long, romantic kiss lasted a few seconds. It was broken, then immediately followed by another, and another, until they were softly making out. [Why I use making out so much, No clue! -Ein] 

Around 5 minutes later, Bokuto lay on Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo rubbing his back and holding him close. “…Bokuto?” Kuroo whispered. A few seconds passed, with no response. Kuroo closed his eyes, and suddenly he heard Bokuto’s soft, tired voice. “Yes Kuroo?...” “You wanna order some lunch, and maybe make a couple TikToks? I’ll let you teach me the Renegade.” Kuroo asked. It took a few more seconds until tired Bokuto would respond, “Yeah. Can we get Taco Bell?” “Mhm.” 

Kuroo ordered their food and stroked Bokuto’s cheek as he lay in his lap. Around 20 minutes later, Kuroo and Bokuto sat on the bedroom floor, playing card games to pass the time. Bokuto threw his deck of cards in the air, “I quit! It’s not fair, you keep winning!!” He whined and pouted. “That’s because you suck at this game.” Kuroo chuckled. “It’s not funny!” Bokuto exclaimed, puffing his cheeks, continuing to whine. 

The doorbell rang. “I’ll go get it.” Kuroo said, setting his cards down and standing up, starting towards the door. “No, me!” Bokuto jumped up and ran out of the room, sprinting down the stairs. “Hey! Wait!” Kuroo called, running after Bokuto. The two of them raced down the hall and to the door. “I win!” Bokuto cheered. Kuroo sighed, “Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Cheater.” “I still won.” Bokuto said, very proud of himself. 

Kuroo opened the door and grabbed the food. “Alright Mr. Winner, let’s go eat.” Bokuto snatched the food bag from Kuroo and ran to the kitchen, sitting down at the island and quickly grabbing out his food. “Jesus Christ-“ Kuroo made his way to the counter and sat next to Bokuto. Bokuto gave Kuroo his food and started eating his own. The two of them ate their food, telling stupid jokes and making each other laugh. 

Kuroo finished his food and stared at Bokuto, who was still finishing his. “Hey Bokuto?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo, “Yes?” Bokuto asked, mouth full. Kuroo smiled and laughed a bit, “You’re so stupid.” “That’s not nice.” “Whatever, okay. Bokuto.” “Whaaaaaaaatt” “God- I- Bokuto.” Kuroo couldn’t find the words to express what he wanted to say, “WHAAAAAAAAAAATT” Bokuto exclaimed, getting annoyed like a child.

“Bokuto, I love you."

“Woah, Woah, Woah. What?!”


	8. Oh my god.

“Woah, Woah, Woah. What?!” Bokuto exclaimed, he was completely caught off guard. “Ah! Sorry, Sorry!” Kuroo shook his head, “I-I didn’t mean to-“ Bokuto kissed him before he could finish. “…Kuroo…I…L-Love you too.” Bokuto mumbled, kissing him again. As the two of them made out, Kuroo pulled Bokuto into his lap, running his hands up and down the muscular, yet soft and squishy body of Bokuto. Bokuto smiled, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. The door opened as a laughing Oikawa, Ushijima and Hinata walked in. 

Bokuto and Kuroo immediately stopped kissing and turned to look at them. Oikawa dropped the bag he was holding as he saw Bokuto in Kuroo’s lap. 

“Oh my god.”

His breathing grew sharp and hasty. His eyes filled with tears and his hands began to shake. Bokuto let go of Kuroo and got off his lap, bowing to Oikawa as a form of respect before hugging him, tightly, so he couldn’t move. “Oikawa. I am so, so sorry. I should have never posted that picture. It was wrong of me. And I’m sorry for starting a fight with you yesterday. I was just jealous because… I really like Kuroo. I have since high school graduation. I thought it was a one-time thing, but the feelings lingered. I am so sorry. I hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me.” “Oh my god.” Oikawa whispered. Bokuto let go, bowed again and walked away. 

“Wait Bokuto you—And he’s gone.” Kuroo said, getting quiet as he finished his sentence. Oikawa stood there, silently, staring at Kuroo. “I’m sorry Oikawa.” Kuroo said, getting up from his seat and hugging him. “You’re an amazing guy, and you’ll always be special to me. I’m sorry for this morning. I should’ve listened to you better and let you talk. Just earlier, I accidently told Bokuto I love him. I do, but it wasn’t meant to be said in that moment, it just came out like word vomit. Oikawa. I love you, and Bokuto. I’m going to go talk to him about the photo. Don’t break down. I’ll be right back for you.” Kuroo rubbed Oikawa’s back, then went to go find Bokuto. 

“Oh my god!” Oikawa blinked away his tears and flattened his breathing. “Hinata!” Oikawa turned around and paused. “Yes?-“ “What the hell just happened?” “I don’t- I don’t know?” “Oh god.” Oikawa pulled out his phone and put it away again. “Kuroo-San!” Oikawa ran after him.


	9. Jerkijima Wakatoshi + Stronger Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW//ALCOHOLISM//VAPING//USE OF THE WORD "Alcoholic"***

“Really just gonna abandon us like that.” (；一ω一||) Hinata stated. “Looks like it.” Ushijima responded. “Vodka?” He asked. “No! You’ve already had 4 ½ beers!” Hinata exclaimed. “And?” Ushijima asked. “That’s too much!” “Not really. I’m gonna go have a sip.” Hinata got a bit quiet, “…A-Alright.” 

“And that’s why I did it.” Bokuto finished. Sobbing like the actual drama king he is, Oikawa hugged Bokuto, “I’M SO SORRYYYYYYYY” Kuroo pulled the hysteric Oikawa from Bokuto right when he was about to use Bokuto as a tissue. Oikawa sniffled and wiped his tears. “But what are we going to do about it? Kuroo-San, you like the both of us. But Bokuto and I don’t see each other that way.” “Not yet-“ Kuroo said under his breath.

“What?” Oikawa and Bokuto asked, in unison. “Nothing!” Kuroo smiled. Oikawa squinted, “Suspicious…” He looked at Bokuto, who was squinting too. “Very…” they looked at each other, then back at Kuroo. “Why do I feel like I should run away?” “Because you probably should.” Oikawa smiled. “Well shit-“ Kuroo jumped up, and closed the bedroom door, closing Oikawa and Bokuto in the room together. 

He locked the door and laughed menacingly. “LET US OUTTTT” Bokuto whined and pounded on the door. “Kuroo-San! You’re a jerk!!” Oikawa shouted, also pounding on the door. “HAH!” Kuroo sat down, his back to the door as he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and scrolled through his For You Page on TikTok. 

In the kitchen, Hinata sat at the counter behind Ushijima as he did the WAP for TikTok, eating Bokuto’s left-over, soggy nachos and looking very unamused. Once he finished, Ushijima drank some vodka, straight from the bottle. Hinata rolled his eyes, “You alcoholic.” Ushijima pulled out his e-cigarette and inhaled a bit of water vapor, “Go take a nap, kiddo.” He said as he blew the vapor into Hinata’s face “Don’t call me kiddo.” Hinata said, sounding snappy. 

“Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?” “Because I told you you’ve had enough alcohol, yet you ignored me and started drinking more anyways. And I’ve told you to stop vaping and blowing it at me.” Hinata said, looking Ushijima in the eye. “Oh, come on. I’m not allowed to vape or drink now?” “I never said that.” “Well, it sure sounded like it.” Hinata scoffed, “Y’know, you’re a huge jerk when you’re drunk.” He said as he left, walking towards Ushijima’s room, as they both slept there every night, since they were dating. "Oh, come on! Shouyou, Baby! I was joking!" Ushijima called out, he got no response. "Ugh. Whatever..."


	10. CHICKEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay_FarmerWaka added cHicKen_TEnDOus to The Hysteria

The Hysteria

13:48

Gay_FarmerWaka: Hey, my friend Tendou would like to join our content group and move in. He has 982.9k followers. Is it alright?

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Ummm, Sure. I mean I guess we have room. Yeah, go ahead and add him.

Gay_FarmerWaka: Ok

Gay_FarmerWaka added cHicKen_TEnDOus to The Hysteria.

cHicKen_TEnDOus: Heyyooooooooooo

icanjumpp: Hello!

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Hello, new person. @xKuroo_Tetsur0 COME LET US OUT

Heavylikeachevy4: YEAH PLZZZZZ

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Hello. Welcome to The Hysteria, @cHicKen_TEnDOus !

cHicKen_TEnDOus: Can’t wait to move in!!

Gay_FarmerWaka: Can’t wait til’ you get here, Tendou. :D

icanjumpp: ???

icanjumpp: What’s that supposed to mean?

cHicKen_TEnDOus: OHhh, wait you’re Ushi’s boyfriend aren’t you? Don’t read into it too much, honey. ^^

icanjumpp: …ok

xKuroo_Tetsur0: okay. I can feel the tension from the other side of the house. Can’t wait to meet you @cHicKen_TEnDOus !! 

Heavylikeachevy4: @xKuroo_Tetsur0 LET US OUT NOW

Seen by xKuroo_Tetsur0, Gay_FarmerWaka, icanjumpp, Pretty_Oikxwa1, cHicKen_TEnDOus


	11. Guess (Cock)Blocker

After the moving company had moved all Tendou’s things in and he arranged them the way he wanted, he sat on the couch next to Ushijima. Basically, as close as he possibly could. Hinata sat on the other side of the couch, scrolling through his TikTok feed and ignoring Tendou and Ushijima. 

Bokuto made a TikTok announcing their new house member. Hinata paid no mind to the ruckus they were causing, instead he hummed an unfamiliar tune to himself and typed some things on his phone in his notes. 

Ushijima hugged Hinata, “Attention.” Hinata smiled and put his phone away, hugging him back. “Shrimpy… can we go to the bedroom?...” Hinata got a bit excited, as he knew what Ushijima wanted. “Yes, Yes! I’ve been lonely, let’s go. Now!” Hinata jumped up and down. 

“UshiUshi! Come here we’re gonna play spin the bottle!” Tendou shouted. Hinata looked at his boyfriend. He smiled, “Come on Shouyou , let’s go play with them.” “Wait but…I- I don’t wanna play. But you go ahead!” Hinata smiled and guided Ushijima to them. “I’ll be in our room Ushijima…” Hinata walked away.


	12. Cheater, Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hinata sings DOES NOT belong to me. It was written and sang by Leanna Firestone on TikTok. Her account is @leannaeileen She makes amazing music and needs to be more recognized. Please follow her and show your support! She also has a song released called Strawberry Mentos. It's written about Yamaguchi. She writes her songs about anime characters. i.e. Oikawa, Dabi (bnha/mha), Sugawara, Bakugou (bnha/mha), Hawks (bnha/mha) She is so awesome, please please please show her some support! again, the song and lyrics DO NOT belong to me!!

Hinata sat on the floor in his and Wakatoshi’s room with his guitar. He was writing a song. He often did this when he was upset, he had multiple not-quite-finished, but still amazing songs saved on his laptop, just waiting to be finished, touched up and released. “You don’t taste like anything now…” Hinata sang quietly into his recording mic. 

The bedroom door opened. Hinata pulled his headphones down onto his neck and looked at the doorway, he saw Ushijima standing there. “Oh, you’re still in here. Tendou let’s go to your room instead.” “Okaaaay~” Ushijima shut the door. Hinata sighed and looked down at his writing notebook. Tears filled the small boy’s eyes as he smiled and sniffed them back. 

He flipped to a new page and began to play a small tune on his guitar. He wiped away his tears and started writing things in his notebook. Within about 20 minutes he was singing while playing the guitar. “Until you broke my heart…” 

He pulled up his recording things and started to play. He started to sing into his mic, 

“Maybe I’m the stupid one for not noticing it first. Maybe I’m the foolish one for not catching on to the way you looked at him. What could I have changed? What could I have done? What would’ve made you stay? What was it about me that wasn’t good enough?...” 

Tears streamed down Shouyou’s face, 

“Do you love him? Yes or no? Do you love him? I don’t know which is worse, if you do or if you don’t. So, you don’t then, what was it for? I don’t even know who you are. I knew we were going through a rough spot, but I never thought that you’d end up ‘hitting it’ until you broke my heart…” 

He stopped recording and edited and changed anything that needed it. He sent the finished video to his phone and posted it on his TikTok and Instagram with the tag, Wrote this for you. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> The song Hinata sings DOES NOT belong to me. It was written and sang by Leanna Firestone on TikTok. Her account is @leannaeileen


	13. "The Alcohol Has Gotten To You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TW//ABUSE//TOXIC RELATIONSHIP***

Hinata lied down in he and Ushijima’s bed. He hugged Ushijima’s pillow and cried until he fell asleep. 

The next morning Ushijima stumbled into their room, almost dropping an almost empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand. Hinata flinched awake from the loud sound it made. He sat up and rubbed his puffy eyes. “Where were you all night Ushijima?...” “With Tendouuuu, we had lots of fun.” Hinata looked away from him, “Yeah…I bet…I bet you had lots of fun, messing around until you got numb. Like you used to do with me…” 

Hinata realized what he had said and covered his mouth. “Excuse me?” If Hinata had a tail, it’d be between his legs. “You wanna repeat that?” “N-No…” “Come here.” Ushijima sounded aggressive. Shouyou hastily got out of bed and came to Ushijima like a frightened dog. Ushijima rashly pulled him closer. Hinata looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. He wasn’t the same. Ushijima slapped Hinata. Tears started to pour from his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“The alcohol has gotten to you.” 

“Say that again. SAY IT AGAIN HINATA.” 

“Stop yelling at me!!” 

“NO!”

“Please!!” 

Hinata cried, 

“You’re not the same Ushi I fell in love with! Stop yelling, calm down, stop drinking, I can help fix you! We can be like we were before!” 

“No. You can’t fix me. You’ll see one day that I’m right, and I’m always right.” 

“Please, Ushijima…” 

“I SAID NO!” 

Ushijima pulled Hinata to the ground by his hair, “Stay down there. You stay down there, and you listen to me.” 

Hinata scooted back, his back against the bed, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry… don’t hit me anymore… please don’t yell anym-more…” 

“Don’t make requests.” Ushi kicked Hinata and left the room. 

Hinata curled into a ball and sobbed.


	14. "I love you."

Hours passed, Hinata stayed sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. He took out his phone and looked at the comments on the video that was posted last night

Breadandcheez123  
Today, 1:42  
Hinata’s voice is so amazing!! He’s such a great songwriter!

Pretty_Oikxwa1  
Yesterday, 21:37  
This song is so sweet, yet sad! Hinata, remember the rest of us are here to talk!

StillKiyokosNo.1Simp  
Today, 3:28  
This song gave me goosebumps!!! Hinata, you’re such a good singer! This song is really sad, nonetheless. You alright, buddy?

Heavylikeachevy4  
Today, 3 minutes ago  
Hinata. I know what this song is about. Pease come talk to us, we’re here. I know what happened last night, you can come talk to me.

cHicKen_TEnDOus  
Today, 2 minutes ago  
Oh wow! You’re so talented, squirt!

Gay_FarmerWaka  
Today, 1 minute ago  
Delete this.

He sighed, putting his hand on his cheek where he had been slapped. He stood up and propped his phone on the nightstand. He opened his TikTok and hit record. He did the renegade, posted it, then did the WAP and posted it as well. He figured if he posted these, nobody would suspect anything. He didn’t want Ushijima to get in trouble, he hoped that love could maybe turn his monster back into a man. 

“Just pretend it doesn’t hurt.” Hinata told himself. “It’s okay. You can reignite the embers that remain, keep trying.” He put his phone away and took out his guitar, about to write another half-song. 

Ushijima walked into the room, 

“Delete the damn video.” 

“Okay.”

Hinata deleted the video from all of which he posted in on. 

“Happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“I love you.” 

“K.”


	15. Can't, And Won't Do This Anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTICE***
> 
> This song, and all the songs in this work-in-progress are NOT mine. Unless I say otherwise, all these songs belong to @leannaeileen on TikTok.

“…can’t do this anymore.” Hinata finished singing. He started to record, as he had just finished his last practice.

“Would you please stop yelling?   
Please, just for once?  
God, your hands are balled into fists right now, and you wonder why I flinch at your touch?   
You get so drunk, that it blinds you, and it scares me that he’s gonna be next.   
Please don’t take another step.   
I deserve to be with someone who is good, I deserve to be with someone who is kind. I  
deserve to not be scared that you’ll blow up every time we get in a fight.   
You’ve always been good enough for me, I don’t know what you feel you have to prove.   
You act like it’s everyone else, but your greatest villain will only ever be you.   
And I know that it’s easier to be drunk than sad.  
But sometimes I wish that I would get hurt really, really bad.   
Just to see if you would be there, just to see if you would care.   
And the fact that I’m not sure…”   
A tear rolled down his cheek,   
“Means I can’t do this anymore.”

He sniffled then ended the video. He posted it to his TikTok, where Ushijima most likely wouldn’t see it. Within a few minutes, his bedroom door busted open. Hinata jumped, falling out of his chair and crawling backwards, frightened. 

“Woah, Woah! Chill out Hinata! It’s just me!” Oikawa knelt down to Hinata’s level on the ground. Hinata looked up to Oikawa and started to cry, softly. “Hey, Hey… I’m here…” Oikawa wiped Hinata’s tears. “O-Oikawa-San… He hurts me…” Hinata sniffed. Oikawa hugged him close, Hinata flinched. “Your song didn’t lie…” Oikawa sighed and stood up. “Alright. Let’s get all your stuff and move it back to your own room!” Hinata nodded

As they finished up, Ushijima grabbed Hinata and pulled him aside. “What are you doing?” he asked, fists clenched in anger. “I thought you might want space…” Hinata answered quietly. Ushijima looked at Oikawa then let go of Hinata. “Whatever.” He walked into his room. 

Oikawa hugged Hinata, “Hey. How about you write him a breakup song, a full one, and live stream it.” “Uh, sure.” Hinata went into his room and grabbed his guitar and writing book. He started writing some things down.

About an hour passed and finally he had finished the song, a full one this time, with Oikawa’s help. Hinata smiled, Oikawa smiled back. “I’m ready.” Oikawa nodded and pulled out his phone.

The Hysteria

22:43 (11:43 pm)

Pretty_Oikxwa1: Emergency meeting, Hinata’s room.

Heavylikachevy4: Okiii

xKuroo_Tetsur0: Okay.

cHicKen_TEnDOus: What is this, Among Us??? Lol, okay

Gay_FarmerWaka: K.

Seen by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTICE***
> 
> This song, and all the songs in this work-in-progress are NOT mine. Unless I say otherwise, all these songs belong to @leannaeileen on TikTok.


	16. I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NOTICE***  
> This song, and all the songs in this work-in-progress are NOT mine. Unless I say otherwise, all these songs belong to @leannaeileen on TikTok.

As Oikawa finished the streaming setup, everyone came in. “Ushijima you sit next to Hinata.” Oikawa said, pointing to a spot near him on the bed. “Okay?” Ushijima sat next to Hinata. Oikawa started all the streams. “Heyyy.. Guysss.. Today I wrote a song for my…boyfriend. Ushijima. I wanted to stream his reaction. So. Here we go… All the way through.” Instead of his guitar, Hinata pulled over his piano. He started playing a beautiful melody.

Hinata cleared his throat. 

He paused and took a deep breath as everyone stayed quiet, even Ushijima.

"I couldn’t fix you.  
You’re right, I shouldn’t have tried to.  
Your pride is what you’re concerned about.”

Ushijima smiled a bit. Hinata rolled his eyes and started playing with more emotion.

“Is ‘You’re right’ really all you wanna hear right now?  
Well, you’re right, I should’ve walked away faster.  
Should’ve known you would only break my heart after I was already in love.  
You’re right.  
You aren’t good enough.”

Ushijima scoffed, obviously offended and angry.

“I kissed your scars even after you hurt me.  
I held your hand even when you fucking burned me.  
Do you know how embarrassing that was?  
To stay with somebody who hates you because,  
You hope things get better,  
You hope that love can turn a monster back into a man.  
But it doesn’t.  
And it won’t.  
Because you’re beyond repair.  
But there is still someone for me, somewhere,  
Who will treat me so nice,  
You’ll wish that you did.  
For someone so smart, you’re so fucking stupid to think that I’m really that dumb.  
I love you.  
But I’m done..."  


Hinata finished and looked at Ushijima, he was crying.

“You…You whore!” Ushijima smacked Hinata, shoved him off the bed and kicked him to the ground just before Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa restrained him. “Oh my god!” Tendou exclaimed, “I’m calling the cops!!” 

Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa threw Ushijima outside.

The police pulled up and talked to Kuroo, they handcuffed Ushijima and put him in the patrol car. They drove off. 

“Guess we’re going to court soon…” Kuroo sighed, “But hey! Hinata’s safe now!” he smiled. Hinata nodded. “Oh and, you.” Kuroo pointed to Tendou, “Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song, and all the songs in this work-in-progress are NOT mine. Unless I say otherwise, all these songs belong to @leannaeileen on TikTok.


	17. Someone From The Past

After clearing out all of Ushijima’s and Tendou’s things the four boys decided to take a break from social media world for a few days. They all turned off their phones and put them in a cabinet. Shouyou sat in his room, strumming his guitar for no apparent reason. Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa sat on the couch, watching Christmas movies, in July. fUckiNG jUly- They eventually got tired of the constant caroling and saving Christmas, so they got Hinata, made him change out of his lounge wear and took him out to a gay bar. 

Hinata sat at the bar counter, stirring his drink as drunk Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa danced and sung on stage to Call Me Maybe. Hinata watched as the three of them got frisky with one another and the crowd cheered them on. He laughed from where he was sitting and cheered as well. Someone sat next to Shouyou and tapped his shoulder, he looked at the person and recognized him instantly. 

“Baka-yama!!” Hinata smiled, the person smiled back. “Hey, Boke. How’s it been? Now that you’re famous and all.” “Honestly-“ he paused, “It’s been gr-“ “Don’t lie, Shouyou. I saw it on the news. I’m glad you did what you did, I’m glad you got away from such an awful man.” Hinata got quiet. Kageyama took a shot and continued, “I told you I didn’t trust him, but you ignored me and you-“ “Yeah. I know what I did… And I should’ve listened to you back then.” 

Kageyama smiled, “Don’t beat yourself up about it, I got over it and forgave you. Yeah sure, my feelings for you never went away, but I made peace with what happened and was able to be happy for you.” Hinata groaned, hit his head on the counter and looked at Kageyama, “Why did you become such a good person after our first year of high school…” Hinata pouted, “It’s not fair. You became an amazing person, and I became a crappy one.” “Don’t call yourself crappy. It’s not good for your mental health.” “What are you, a therapist?” Hinata said, jokingly. “Yes, actually. I’m a pediatric therapist and a therapist for those who suffer from PTSD.” “Wow, that’s actually really cool.” “I guess?” 

Hinata drank about half his drink during the conversation, and now he was feeling a little bit dizzy. He looked around the bar and seen his three friends were gone, he sighed. “Hey Kageyama… Can you take me home? My escorts kind of….left-“ Hinata said, chuckling a bit. “Oh, of course! But maybe you should finish that drink, it’s kind of an expensive one. “Yeah..- I’ll do that.” Hinata finished his drink and stood up, but almost fell. Kageyama caught him and smiled, “Someone’s tipsy!” He laughed a bit. Hinata laughed as well. Kageyama walked Hinata to his car and helped him inside, Hinata told him directions to the house and Kageyama began to drive.

When the arrived to The Hysteria home, Kageyama helped Hinata out of the car and walked him to the door. “Guess I’ll see you around?” Hinata shook his head. “Stay…” “Stay?” Kageyama questioned, looking into Hinata’s eyes, they sparkled in the moonlight. “Stay…” Hinata whined a bit. Kageyama realized he was drunk and groaned a bit. 

Kageyama was respectful and knew about the situation Hinata had just escaped from, he wasn’t planning on doing anything with Hinata that could end up with him waking up with no clothing. But, Kageyama couldn’t resist at very least staying the night with the person he believed to be his soulmate. He just wanted to comfort Hinata. He didn’t want to drag him into a relationship right off the bat. But Hinata was so charming, who knew this might not end well, but he agreed anyways. “I’ll stay then…” 

The two of them went inside as Hinata guided Kageyama to his bedroom. Kageyama looked around his room, it was slightly messy but also neat and organized. He looked at all of Hinata’s instruments and recording devices. He smiled. 

Hinata crawled into his bed and pulled Kageyama in with him. Hinata snuggled himself on Kageyama’s chest and fell asleep rather quickly. A soft blush made itself apparent on Kageyama’s cheeks. He stroked Hinata’s hair and closed his eyes, “Goodnight Hinata…” Kageyama thought of how this might be the only chance he had left with the guy he had fallen in and never fell out of love with. He fell asleep, hoping this could maybe be a dream.


	18. Kiss and Wake up

Hinata awoke on a stranger’s chest. He hadn’t remembered what had happened yesterday other than he met Kageyama again and they started talking, everything was fuzzy after that. Hinata looked at the stranger and his eyes widened; he was thinking “NO! WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYY?!!!” 

He gently tapped Kageyama in an effort to wake him. Kageyama stayed sleeping. Hinata poked his lips, he stayed asleep. “Kageyamaaaaa…” Hinata whined, “Wake uppppp…” Hinata shook Kags roughly. Kageyama groaned and pushed Hinata away by his face with his hand. “Ow, ow, ow! Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata pouted and sat at the end of the bed, wondering how he could wake Kags up. He thought back to when they dated in high school and remembered. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at his sleeping ex.

Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s

Kageyama flinched awake, opening his eyes and turning bright, bright red. Hinata felt Kageyama flinch and jumped back, breaking the kiss. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hinata apologized. Kageyama put his hand over lips as they quivered. “I’m really, really sorry!” Hinata continued to apologize. “Hinata, I-...” Kageyama trailed off just as soon as he spoke up. “You?...” Hinata asked. “No, I’m sorry.” He shook his head and got out of the bed, “I shouldn’t have stayed.” Kageyama put his shoes on and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “I’ve got to go home; I have to work later today.” Kageyama said, leaving quickly, “I put my number in your phone, text me if you need anything. Please.” 

Before Hinata could say goodbye Kageyama was already driving off. Hinata sighed and felt his lips. He hadn’t realized how much he liked the feel of Kageyama’s lips until now. He shook his head. “No, it’s too early.” He told himself as he laid back down in his bed.

About 20 minutes later, Bokuto knocked on Hinata’s open door, gently. “Oikawa made breakfast, if you’re awake enough, come down and eat with us. Oh and, sorry about last night, we hadn’t realized we left you.” Bokuto said, sounding like he just woke up. “Okay, thank you. I’ll be down in a minute.” “Yeah, you’re welcome.” Bokuto said, closing Hinata’s door most of the way and leaving. Hinata sighed.


	19. Let's Go On A Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just woke up decided to continue writing for The Hysteria. If things do not make sense, I apologize. It's 10:30 and I went to bed at 8:00. (AM for those who use 12-hour time.) 
> 
> Thank you to all who have read this far and been kind enough to leave comments and Kudos. Thank you to those who regularly read The Hysteria. It means a lot, so thank you so much! Alright, please enjoy Chapter 19!!

The next few days went by very slowly, at least they had in Hinata’s eyes. He hesitated reaching out to Kageyama, as he was most likely busy with his job. The thought of what might’ve happened that night haunted Hinata’s mind. He didn’t want to imagine the possibilities. But he couldn’t stop. He thought about the worst-case scenario, a one-night hookup. Hinata tried to shake the thought, but he couldn’t. He eventually decided to text Kageyama.

Kageyama’s life was still the same after he left Hinata’s home. Except he couldn’t get the thought of Shoyo out of his head. His eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, his soft cheeks, his frail body, his soft lips. Kageyama sat his car thinking about him before going into work for the day. He slapped his cheek as if someone—that someone would be Tanaka Ryunosuke—did in high school to get themselves hyped up. He thought of the kiss and did it again. He was about to get out his car and head inside when his phone buzzed. 

9:17 (am)

080-XXX-XXXX: Hey, this is Tobio Kageyama, correct?

090-XXX-XXXX: Yes, this is Boke?

090-XXX-XXXX: **Hinata

080-XXX-XXXX: lol, yes. Hey, Kageyama, would you maybe wanna hangout at the milkshake place in town sometime?

090-XXX-XXXX: Like a date?

080-XXX-XXXX: Sure!

090-XXX-XXXX: Let’s go on a date.  
Kageyama smiled at his phone, put it on do not disturb, and went inside to check in and meet with his first patient.

Hinata smiled and put his phone away, getting out his guitar to mess around.


	20. INTERMISSION: Damn you hOt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTERMISSION:
> 
> Oikawa Tooru's guide to date night clothing.

“Hinata…Honey…Bubbas… Please don’t tell me you’re leaving the house like-… that.” Oikawa said, giving Hinata a slightly disgusted look. “I’m not just leaving the house; I’m going on a date!” Hinata smiled. “Oh hell no. Come on; tell your date you’re going to be fashionably late. Let’s go, your bedroom, now.” Oikawa said, dragging Hinata to his room. “Ack—Okay.” Hinata said, texting while trying not to run into things while being recklessly dragged. 

They made it to the room. Oikawa shoved Hinata onto his bed and started going through his closet. “Honey, you have plenty of great clothes to wear, so why are you wearing that” Oikawa asked, still going through the expensive closet. “I wanted to be…comfy?” Hinata said, not 100% sure why he was wearing what he was wearing. “Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Hinata, Bubbas, you can’t dress comfy on a date! It’s a date for Satan’s unholy asshole’s sake!” [Totally didn’t steal that from a reader’s comment…] Oikawa exclaimed. “Pffft—Satan’s unholy-?” Oikawa cut him off, “Doesn’t matter, Here, go put this on.” Oikawa handed Hinata an outfit. “This is a little girly, isn’t it?” Hinata asked, “Yes, but you’d be cute with it on!” Oikawa smiled, “Plus it’s from YOUR closet.” “True enough… Okay get out so I can change!” “Aye-Aye, Red-Haired-Wonder.” Oikawa snickered, walking out of the room and closing the door. 

A few minutes later, Hinata came out of the room wearing a really fancy but also casual outfit. Oikawa smiled, “It’s cute, but you’re going to a diner, right?” “Yeah.” “Alright, too fancy. Try this one.” “Okay.” Hinata went back inside and tried on the new outfit, they repeated this sequence for about 10 or so minutes. 

Hinata came out of his room, wearing a simple green cropped t-shirt, light blue ripped jeans and a plaid thrift-looking dress shirt worn as a cardigan or jacket. Hinata smiled. Oikawa smiled, “I think this is the one. Also, Damn, you hOt.” Hinata grabbed his things and put this in his hamburger backpack. [Like the one form Steven Universe bc I’m an og SU fan and remember the backpack from S1 ;; ] He put his things in it and hugged Oikawa, “Thank you.” “Yes, tell me all the details when you get back, have fun Hinata!” Oikawa smiled. “I will, bye!” Hinata opened the door and left.


	21. Can I Kiss You?

Hinata came out of the house. Kageyama was standing outside of the house, wearing a black adidas sport jacket with white stripes on the side with some blue, light-washed ripped jeans and a nice pair of boots, he smiled when he saw Hinata in his outfit. Hinata smiled back when he got to Kageyama. “Here, I uh, bought these for you!” Kageyama handed Hinata a bouquet of orange roses, “I uh, thought you’d like them!” “They’re lovely.” Kageyama opened the car door and helped Hinata inside. 

“Woaaahhh, isn’t that that one setter from Hinata’s high school volleyball team?” Bokuto asked. “Yeah, I think so! That’s so cuteeee, Tobio-Chan and Hinata had always had chemistry on and off the court.” Oikawa smiled. “I heard they dated in their second year.” Kuroo added. “They’re a very cute couple.” Bokuto said, clinging to Oikawa’s arm as the three of them watched from the window. “Yes, Yes, they are.” Kuroo said, holding onto them both. “Can we go cuddle and watch movies now…” Bokuto whined. “Yeah, sure whatever.” Kuroo dragged them to the couch. 

Hinata tapped his fingers together anxiously as Kageyama focused on his driving. Kageyama noticed the awkward silence between the two of them and turned on the radio. Their favorite song was just being put on as the radio tuned itself. Hinata smiled and looked at Kageyama, who was smiling as well, but focusing on driving. The two of them began singing along to the song, Shape of You, by Ed Sheeran.

Boy, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead  
I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you.

Kageyama parked the car and got out. He went around to the other side, opening the door for Hinata, like a true gentleman. “And here I thought chivalry was dead.” Hinata smiled, getting out and taking the hand Kageyama held out for him. “Ahhh, don’t make me blush, boke.” Kageyama smiled back. The two of them stared at each other for a minute, then started walking inside. They sat down at a rounded table and started talking. They talked about each other, about animals and colors, and many other things, it was almost like they would never run out of things to talk about. The two of them finished their food and ordered a milkshake to share. [Ah, my dream date, diner, milkshakes and talking.] The two of them shared the milkshake and started talking about high school. They made each other laugh, reminiscing their old memories with their team and together. They kept laughing. “And, and, and! Remember when you [Insert something hilarious here, idk what to put. Come up with your own thing and comment what it was! Best comment gets put in the story here…Maybe, depends if I can even pick one. ;;]” Hinata just burst out laughing, his eyes welled up with tears and eventually, some of his milkshake started coming out his nose, which made him laugh harder, which made Kageyama laugh as hard as he could. 

Eventually the two of them wondered out of the diner and got in the car, they drove to a small carnival that was in town and went on a few rides, shared a pretzel and held each other close. After that, Kageyama put Hinata back in the car and drove to the junkyard. This was their old spot where nobody would find them in high school. Where Hinata would sneak out to meet Kageyama so they could—well you probably know what I would put there. They parked the car and ran to their spot of piled up old cars. They made their way up to the top and sat on the hood of an old, red Mustang. Kageyama held Hinata close as they stared at the sky. This junkyard was a bit out of town and was free of light pollution, so they could see the stars very well. The two of them just sat there, holding each other close. Eventually they looked at each other and smiled. They put their foreheads together and made eye contact. “Can I kiss you?...” Hinata whispered. Their lips met, and Hinata got his answer. They shared a long and romantic kiss. And smiled at each other. 

“Thank you for tonight, Hinata.”

“You’re welcome, Tobio.”


	22. Random Chapter of Drama + More people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people, yay.

The next day Hinata was out with Kageyama, Oikawa and Bokuto. They were the pretty boy squad, plus Kags. It had been a couple weeks since kagehina’s date, and they were pretty much a couple. They were happy with each other, nonetheless. Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo invested their feelings in a polyamory relationship. They are very much a cliché. Bokuto, the childish and fun-loving bottom, Oikawa, the childish, pretty and mature switch, and Kuroo, the mature, sexy, dominant top. The three of them couldn’t keep their relationship private, though, they gained just as many followers as they lost because of said relationship. Hinata, on the other hand, decided to keep his relationship private, due to Kageyama’s job. But the two of them were perfectly content in staying secret from the harsh world of social media.

* * *

Bokuto sulked around as Oikawa held onto him by his shirt. Bokuto was mad that Oikawa forced Kuroo to stay home, as he was sick. They walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, looking for something to do. Kageyama helped Hinata onto his shoulders as was requested. Oikawa ran down the street to a building with over-the-top décor on the outside. “Let’s hang out here!!” The lanky boy exclaimed. “An alien arcade? Borninggggg.” Bokuto whined. “Shuddap-“ Oikawa said, dragging the man-child inside. Kageyama and Hinata soon catching up. The boys bought passes and sat at a table, they ordered pizza and fizzy drinks.

“Shoyo?” A voice, all too familiar to the redhead peaked his interest as he lye on his boyfriend’s chest. Kageyama looked over to see a tall mand with broad shoulders, Hinata looked over and wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. “Shoyo, baby?” Ushijima Wakatoshi had asked. “I am so sorry,” Kageyama started as he stood up, “But that’s my boyfriend you’re talking to. You know, the one you assaulted while doing drugs and constantly drinking alcohol.” “I-…” Ushijima paused, “Y’know, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, I drank a little too much, it took over my brain and the next thing I know I’m in a rehabilitation facility getting clean after hurting my Shoyo.” Oikawa and Bokuto were playing games and trying desperately to beat each other in every one they played. They didn’t notice the important confrontation their dear friends were having. Kageyama scoffed, “Sorry doesn’t fix PTSD.” “PTSD?” “Post Traumatic Stress Disorder-“ “Yeah, I know what means dumbass. But why does he have it? Was I really that bad?” “Yeah. You were, I can’t even hold him at night without him flinching awake and cowering.” “I never meant to hurt him. And what are you getting so defensive for? It’s not like you were any better of a guy to him in high school, you constantly bullied him on the volleyball court!” “Things changed buddy!” “Yeah, and so have I! Let me talk to Shoyo.” “I’m so sorry, but I cannot give my consent to let you do such a thing.” “Yo, what is your fucking problem?” Ushijima gave Kageyama a slight shove. Hinata latched onto Kageyama’s arm, “Let’s just go, please don’t start a fight.” Hinata whispered. “I’m sorry Shoyo” Kageyama hugged the small boy, “Let’s go get Oikawa and Bokuto and go back to your place.”

If not for the echoing sounds of the video games in the almost empty arcade, the room would be silent. This imaginary silence was only broken by the shouting of Bokuto from across the arcade, “Hey, Ushijima! Get out and leave our shrimpy alone!!” Oikawa chimed in, “Yeah! Jerkijima Dickatoshi!!” Ushijima laughed sarcastically, then gave the boys a look. “Bite me.” Ushijima egged the boys on, knowing they were both easy to provoke. “C’MON OIKAWA LET’S BITE HIM!” “YEAH!”

Kageyama grabbed both of them, for he was in charge of keeping track of Hinata, Oikawa and Bokuto. “No. We’re leaving. Grab your things, let’s go.” “Yeah. I don’t think so, I want to talk to Shoyo.” “Sorry, he doesn’t want to talk to you.” “Shoyo, you still care about me, c’mon let’s go talk and catch up.” Hinata shook his head and hid behind Kageyama. “Come here.” Ushijima grabbed at Hinata. Hinata flinched back and cowered. Ushijima was pulled backwards by his hair, “What the fu-“ “Leave them alone, they’ve asked you numerous times and yet you won’t listen, now leave them alone before I call the police and report you for harassment.” A medium height, pretty, grey-haired man stated, sternly. “Stay out of it.” Ushijima snapped, he felt another hand grab his hair, but from lower down, “No! My friend here was being nice enough to warn you and you didn’t listen. Leave them alone!” shouted a small boy, about Hinata’s height. He had short brown hair with bleached bangs. “God, what the hell! You guys are assaulting me!” Ushijima said, pulling himself from the two boys. He turned around to look at them and stood behind the small boy was a tall man. He had long brown hair which was tied back in a man-bun, he had chin hair and looked at Ushijima with a slightly angry expression. Ushijima growled, “Fine. Whatever.”

After Ushijima stormed out, Kageyama smiled a bit, “Hey, thanks. Thanks for the help.” “No problem!” The grey-haired one smiled, shaking Kageyama’s hand. “Hey, wait a minute!” The small one shouted, “I know some of you! Kageyama, Karasuno’s high school setter when I played in my second and third years, Hinata, middle blocker who jumps super high, Oikawa from Seijoh and Bokuto from Fukorodani!” “Nishinoya-Senpai!” Hinata jumped up from his fetal position and smiled. “Oh- So wait let me guess, Nishinoya-Senpai, Asahi-Senpai and Sugawara-Senpai!” Kageyama smiled, “Nice to see you guys!” “Ah, what a surprise!” Sugawara smiled cheerfully, “How has everyone been?” “Great. Hinata and I are dating again, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo are dating and they’re all in a content house and are all social media influencers. I’m just your regular old therapist who happens to be dating a famous person.” “Oh cool!” Sugawara nodded, “Yeah, Nishinoya is a model and Asahi’s a fashion designer, I’m a primary school teacher. I’m pretty popular on social media myself, specifically TikTok.” He put on a smug expression. “Ooh! Can we join the content group?” Noya asked. “Ooh! Fun! More people!” Bokuto jumped up and down. “We’ll have to ask Kuroo, he’s basically the organizer of everything.” Hinata said.

Long story short, they asked Kuroo and after hours of begging, he finally agreed. Sugawara, Nishinoya and Asahi are now part of The Hysteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for dragging this chapter out so long, I had a random idea and kind of just let my fingers type whatever the hell they wanted to; and it came out as this. It's gotten pretty long and off track, so I've decided to end the story within the next two chapters. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments. Reading y'all's comments really makes my days ten times better. End of semester is coming up for me so I won't be posting as much as I'd like to. Thank you for reading this random story I decided to write, it means a lot. 
> 
> -fluffyEin


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I can’t believe there’s one more chapter to go! Well actually…I can, I’m writing it… ;; Either way, thank you for all the support! Next chapter will be out within the next two weeks, so make sure to be here to read it! Stay strong, stay beautiful, stay you, and stay Haikyuu!! <3
> 
> -fluffyEin

They all moved in; Sugawara was gone most of the day due to being a teacher. Kageyama was also gone most of the day because of his job. Asahi would usually be in his room sketching ideas for new clothes, making clothes and taking pictures of NIshinoya wearing his clothes for social media. The rest of them did what they usually do every day, either live streaming, playing games, or making TikToks. Strange things had been happening though, despite the new normal.

The Security cameras outside of the home would catch a tall figure dressed in all black wandering around the driveway in the middle of the night, the doorbell also caught the same figure trying to open the front door and windows a few times. This made Hinata’s anxiety rise.

* * *

“It’s just one of my creepy fans, duh!” Oikawa flipped his hair, striking a dramatic pose. “Yeah, because people know where we live but haven’t leaked it.” Kuroo said sarcastically while he flicked Oikawa’s forehead. Bokuto snickered. “Don’t worry Hinata, I’m sure it’s just an ex of someone’s!” Bokuto said, attempting to cheer Hinata up. “Probably one of mine, and it’s most likely Ushi-…Him.” Hinata said, sinking into his hoodie. Kageyama pulled the ginger boy into his lap. Everyone was sitting on the floor together, watching the footage and debating on calling the police. Suddenly Hinata slammed the space bar on the computer, pausing the eerie footage. He point to a face on the figure, “It is him. What if he gets in one night…” Sugawara ran his fingers through Hinata’s curly and messy hair, “We’ll file a report of stalking and harassment, Shoyo. We can get a restraining order as well, okay? Everyone here is devoted to keeping you safe and unharmed.” Hinata nodded. Nishinoya stretched, and smiled, “Let’s watch the movie now and stop watching _Ushi-dickface._ ” Everyone nodded in agreement, Kuroo started the movie and everyone clung onto their lovers, besides Suga.

* * *

The next morning Sugawara took Hinata down to the police station with the footage, so they could file the report with evidence. Hinata was asked several questions that were emotionally tough to answer, and that’s why Suga decided to accompany Hinata while he was interviewed. The police started getting a court date for the restraining order, and a warrant for the detainment of Ushijima.

On the way home, Suga was in cool mom mode and bought Hinata an ice cream cone from McDonalds, he also bought fries because you can’t eat ice cream without warm and salty French fries.

Suga knew just how to cheer everyone up within just a few days of being around them, he knew their quirks and how to interact with them. This is part of what made him such a great teacher. His students loved him, and truth be told, he loved his students, he never picked favorites and absolutely dreaded the end of each school year, yet he knew that his students were going on to do great things and always kept cheery despite how much he would miss them. It was the same way with friends, he loved the be there to watch them learn and grow as adults.

Suga sighed as he pulled up to the home, “Since we’ll be in court often and deal with many legal issues…I think I’ll talk to my school and take a break from teaching for now. I’ll also need to notify my boyfriend, since he’s the school’s resource officer.” Suga said, pulling out his phone to send a text and an email. “Okay. Thank you, Suga-San, thank you for being here for me.” “Don’t thank me, it’s my job as a friend, Shoyo.” Sugawara smiled. His smiles were always warm, full of emotion, and always made others smile, weather they were 8 years old or 80 years old.

* * *

The both of them headed inside. Hinata sat on the couch next to Bokuto who was munching on popcorn and clinging onto Kuroo.

Hinata started picking out of their popcorn bowl, Bokuto huffed and reluctantly shared the overly buttered treat. Sugawara was in the kitchen with Oikawa, preparing dinner.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in come a big man dressed as an officer, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' _I'M TAKING A BREAK'_!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME, AT LEAST DO IT IN PERSON!!" The man yelled, Suga snapped his head towards the door, startled by the voice, “What do you mean!?" he responded, "I never broke up with you!?" Everyone stared at them, "Then what did you text me!?" The man now had tears trailing down his cheeks. Suga pulled out his phone and looked at his previous text messages. "OMG! I’m sorry, babe! I said I'm taking a break from teaching, but the teaching part never sent!"

Suga wiped pizza sauce off his hands with a dish rag and made his way over to the man, “I’m sorry Daichi.” "Oh." Daichi said, “Oops-“ Suga smiled, pulling down his rolled-up sleeve and wiping Daichi’s cheeks, “Anyhow. How was work, other than my accidental scare?” “It was pretty great, we detained a guy named Ushijima, he was pretty aggressive.” Daichi chuckled. “Oh, really? That’s awesome, I took Hinata to the station today to file a report against him for stalking and harassment. Funny, you got to be the one to catch him.” “Oh wow. Nice.”

Daichi paused for a second, then gave Suga a confused look, “Wait- Hinata? Like- The one from high school?” Daichi asked, he hadn’t paid any attention the his surrounding and had only been focused on Sugawara. “Yes the one from high school, dummy. Did you not look to see who all is in here??” Suga pinched his boyfriend’s cheek. “Ack-“ Daichi pulled Suga’s hand away to stop him from pinching, then he looked around at everyone, “Ohh! Okay, so this is the content house you were moving to, it’s nice.”

Daichi patted Suga’s head, “Who’s in charge?” he asked. Everyone pointed at Kuroo. “Oh-“ Kuroo shook his head, “If he wants to move in then I say N-“ Oikawa covered Kuroo’s mouth, “He says you’re welcome into The Hysteria. You’re Mr. Refreshing’s boyfriend which means you are basically obligated to live here, if desired.” Oikawa smiled at Kuroo, “Right?” Kuroo sighed heavily and groaned, “Fiiiiinee.”

Daichi smiled, “Guess we get to live together now.” Suga threw up his arms in mock joy, “Hooray!” he jumped sarcastically. Daichi hit Suga, playfully, “Rude.” Suga smiled, “Welcome home.”

And so Daichi joined the Hysteria.

* * *

Everyone fit in nicely together, court went by smoothly and Hinata was ensured safety. The nine of them got along decently and they all had lots of fun together.

* * *

“Hey, Kags?” Hinata asked as he scooted closer to Kageyama on the bed they both shared. “Yes, Boke?” Kageyama questioned, clearing his throat. “How would it affect your career if we went public with our relationship?” Hinata ran his fingers through Kageyama’s hair as he now sat on his lap. “As long as I don’t get involved in scandals, it really should be fine.” Kageyama smiled. “So, you can make videos with me and participate in our live streams?” Kageyama glanced to Hinata’s camera, “…Y’know what I think I could. As long as we don’t do crazy things.” Hinata beamed, “So, how should we do it?” “Mmh..” Kageyama tapped his fingers, “We could-“ “We could do a video. Let’s do… Doing my boyfriend’s makeup!” Hinata gasped, “Blindfolded!” “I-“ Kageyama hesitated, “Sure-“ Hinata kissed Kags softly, “Thank you.” “No problem, Boke.” The video got over one million views, Kageyama was embarrassed but Hinata made him feel better about it, nonetheless.

* * *

It was almost the end of the school year and Sugawara went back to teaching, he always had funny stories about his students to share around this time. Oikawa and Hinata were preparing for college entrance exams and Bokuto was trying out for a neighborhood volleyball team at the country club nearby. Their lives were going well and there wasn’t any drama. At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New notes: The last chapter is going to be majorly delayed due to a big work I'm working on + school. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i kinda abandoned this story and have been focusing on school and i have no clue what to to do...so, uh, here? i'm sorry for the disappointing ending.

The Hysteria was disbanded and everyone went on to live their lives successfully. They all lived out the rest of their years happily and healthily. 

The End.


End file.
